


let praises be

by MiniNephthys



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara and Lucifer encounter each other somewhere they're not supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let praises be

**Author's Note:**

> For [lambielizard](http://lambielizard.tumblr.com/), who drew me a Judas on request!

There is always a certain awkwardness to meeting someone somewhere when you both know you have no business being there, such as two rabbis at a hot dog stand. There’s no way to tell on them without outing yourself, so in that sense you’re both safe from blackmail, but it remains uncomfortable.

This is what has Lucifer and Mara staring at each other across the aisle in the back pews of a church. Well, Mara is outright staring, and Lucifer keeps turning his head in his direction before abruptly facing forward again like having no visible eyes will keep him from getting caught looking.

The sermon seems to drag on more than Sunday morning sermons usually do, but eventually the service ends. While the rest of the congregation filters out, Mara pulls Lucifer to the side by the collar of the actual shirt he’s wearing for the occasion.

“What are you doing here?” Mara asks, not loud enough to be overheard.

“Just doing my job, obviously.” When Mara gives him a dubious look, Lucifer goes on, “I get some of my best sinners from regular churchgoers. There’s at least ten people in this church who think that just going every Sunday is going to excuse them from all their other sins, and they’ve got a nasty surprise coming. What are you doing here, huh?”

Mara pauses, before holding up a 3DS. It has cute snake stickers on it. “Collecting Streetpasses. There are plenty of kids who will play their games secretly while their parents aren’t paying attention, and we’re not near a SpotPass hotspot so since I can’t download-”

“Okay, none of what you’re about to say about tech stuff is going to make sense to me, so save it,” says Lucifer. “Anyway… Don’t tell anybody I come here, okay?”

“I thought you were just ‘doing your job’,” says Mara, eyebrows raised.

“I am, but you know how people misinterpret things. If Jesus knew he’d think I was here for the sermon or to feel God’s love or some shit like that,” says Lucifer, with a scoff. “I don’t want to deal with it.”

“Well, you’re my only friend that’s not on the internet,” says Mara, with a shrug like it’s not an embarrassing admission. “So I really don’t have anyone to tell who’d believe me that Lucifer goes to church on Sunday.”

“Not every Sunday! Just sometimes!” Lucifer raises his voice a little, then notices that some of the other congregants are giving him funny looks and quiets back down. “Anyway… You got anywhere else to collect roadtickets or whatever?”

“Streetpasses,” says Mara. “Not in particular… Do you have any other place you’re planning to tempt sinners?”

“I didn’t, but since we ran into each other anyway, there’s an amusement park pretty close to here. You’d probably get a lot of kids with their games and I’d get a lot of exhausted parents this close to snapping at their brats.” Lucifer grins. “How about it?”

“...You inviting me to an amusement park sounds suspiciously like a date,” says Mara.

Lucifer’s grin disappears and he splutters. “It’s for work and your streetwhatevers, it’s not-”

“I’d love to.” Mara lightly pecks Lucifer’s cheek, which is rapidly turning red as he grumbles about stupid, sappy, sentimental snakes.


End file.
